moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf's Crossing
Wolf's Crossing is the ancestral home of house Blackmorn and is located in the northeastern region between Lordaeron and lower Quel'Thalas. The Crossing spanned many thousands of acres of forest, streams and fields before it was divided up into several smaller holdings in the years following Lordaeron's rise. Wolf's Crossing was first settled by Anton Blackmorn and his clan, a fierce band of warriors who were renowned for both their brutal tactics and their success in decimating the trolls that plagued the Arathi humans for many years. Using wolves in battle to frighten and ravage their enemies, Anton and his warriors cut a bloody swathe through the heavily forested region and any enemy foolish enough to stand in their way, be they trolls or other humans. The Blackmorns are descended from the first men of the Arathi tribes and their line has remained unbroken throughout the ages. After a long conflict with the house of Menethil during the Kingdom of Lordaeron's rise, the Blackmorns swore fealty to the Menethils an Wolf's Crossing became part of Lordaeron. Since the death of Terenas Menethil II, Wolf's Crossing has returned to its former sovereign state. The vast domain is comprised of the following seats and their subsidiary holdings: Current State of the Crossing (The following information is current as of October, 623 K.C.) *Castle Blackmorn - The seat of the rulers of Wolf's Crossing (Destroyed by fire) *Saint Varyk's - The Bishop of Wolf's Crossing (Controlled by the Whitehalls) *Osric's Anvil - The Countess of Osric's Anvil (Taken by the Whitehalls and restored to Lara Tolvan) *Jonsport - The lords of Jonsport (Controlled by the Whitehalls) *Leone - The Countess of Leone (Caterinia Soren-Whitehall - Temporary seat of power) *Rosegarde - The lords of Rosegarde (House of Blackvale) *Stone Hearth - The lords of Stone Hearth (Disputed) *Thorn's Reach - The lords of the Reach (Disputed - Currently held by the remaining Blackmorns) Castle Blackmorn Castle Blackmorn was one of the largest Castles in the North and the primary seat of house Blackmorn for centuries. The Castle stands in the center of Wolf's Crossing, bordered to the north by dense forests and a small river to the south. The ancient fortress was built by Anton Blackmorn, the first King of Wolf's Crossing, though he did not live to see its completion. The centuries that followed would see several improvements to the great Castle, including the forge that spawned the storied greatsword, Light's Justice--forged for their allies, the Madarins of Stone Hearth. Castle Blackmorn has stood against many would-be invaders, including the undead scourge and the forsaken that followed. The Castle was largely destroyed by fire during the civil war of 623, leaving only the original North wing inhabitable. It is said that rather than see it fall to the Whitehalls, Jhorin Blackmorn ordered it put to the torch before retreating to Jonsport. Saint Varyk's Cathedral Saint Varyk's Cathedral is the primary place of worship for the citizens of Wolf's Crossing and all its attended lands. Originally known as Wolf's Chapel, the cathedral was commissioned by Varyk Blackmorn during his efforts to set aside old religious beliefs and bring the holy Light to the people of the region. The cathedral was completed in Varyk's thirty-ninth year and with the help of Brother Thomas Wynn and two Clerics of Northshire, services began the year after. In the years that followed, Varyk and his chapel were responsible for spreading the Light's virtues to the people of the region and beyond. In addition to regular Sunday services, the chapel offered alms to the poor and raised money for various improvements to the nearby villages. The cathedral was damaged by fire during the civil war of 623 and though it is currently being repaired, such reconstruction will take several months due to the extent in which the building was damaged. Many of the beautiful, centuries-old stained glass windows on the East side were destroyed--a tragedy for the clergy. Jonsport It was King Jon's decision that Wolf's Crossing should have its own Navy and with the help of the Thorns of the Reach, Jonsport was constructed to the north of Castle Blackmorn and several warships were built. Jon's half-brother, Silas Blackmorn was named Admiral of the fleet. Jon's flagship, The Sea Wolf was later lost when the Blackmorns came to the aid of Theramore Isle and its lady. Jonsport is one of the largest villages in all of Wolf's Crossing and the primary port of the province. The lord of Jonsport was slain during a ship to ship battle at nearby Smuggler's Cove when pursuing men wanted for piracy. Varic Soren was offered Jonsport and when he refused, Jhorin Blackmorn was named lord of Jonsport, though he currently resides at Wolf's Point in Northrend. Only two of the warships remain in Jonsport, White Fang and The Salty Wench. Refuge For The People Of The Region Castle Blackmorn opens its gates for many travelers and refugees alike, offering food and shelter to those ravaged by the forsaken. Known to have allied itself with any faction willing to aid in the eradication of the forsaken, the banner of the Scarlet Crusade still adorns the Castle's battlements as a sign of good will toward any Scarlet seeking shelter. Contrarily, Castle Blackmorn will not open its gates for any person wearing the tabard of the Argent Crusade. Civil War In Wolf's Crossing With the Civil War In Wolf's Crossing all but ended, control of the region should have passed to Jon Blackmorn's heirs. Unfortunately, Caterinia Soren-Whitehall chose to break the oath she had sworn to Lorrain Blackmorn and with much of the region under her control, declared herself Grand Duchess of the Crossing. Despite the rebel victory, peace in Wolf's Crossing remains uncertain and more than half the population has either fled South or were slain during the numerous battles that raged throughout the heavily-forested region. The Line of Succession Since the Crossing was founded by Anton the Black, it has always passed to the eldest male offspring and only in a case of there being no direct male descendant of the current ruler could it then pass to a female. The aftermath of the civil war has left the line of succession in question, though it is legally as follows: The Current Line of Succession *Michael Blackmorn - Only living male offspring of Jon Blackmorn (Currently imprisoned and believed dead) *Lorrain Blackmorn - Eldest daughter of Jon Blackmorn *Tytos Blackvale II - Son of Lorrain and her late husband, Tytos Blackvale (Born September 12th 623 K.C.) *Mary Blackmorn - Youngest daughter of Jon Blackmorn *Henry Blackmorn - Eldest son of Jhorin Blackmorn Map of Wolf's Crossing Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Locations